


Bonded

by infinant_white



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Captured, Chocolate, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Protectiveness, Swearing, Tension, Torture, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) Likes Chocolate, Violence, losers - Freeform, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinant_white/pseuds/infinant_white
Summary: Eddie Brock loses his career in hopes to shutting down the Life Foundation. Little does he know that innocent beings are not always bad. What will happen if Eddie breaks into the Life Foundation to find a symbiote desperate to escape from being held captive?





	1. Jobless

Eddie Brock isn’t any like other guy in the world. For starters, he’s a reporter. Well, used to be. But he still writes reports in his own time. Throughout the day, he still journals from early morning, to late afternoon. Sure, he spends most of his time alone, and he really hasn’t been in any relationships lately. He’s just addicted to his work. But anyhow, it's been six months, still remembering the that day. The day when his life got turned upside down. Six months ago, he had a home. A beautiful home. Not too big or small, a perfect little home. With the perfect woman in the world. Her name was Annie, living together in the city of San Francisco. God how he missed her. He really screwed up this time. They were actually engaged you know. Soon to be married, at least that’s what he thought. What happened was a mistake. A mistake that he greatly wishes to take back. But it’s too late now, it’s been six months for Christ sake!

Now here he is, kicked out from his home, from his relationship, and everything that he dearly loved. “Damn it all..” He cursed under his breath. ‘I really screwed this up big time. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be here.’ Eddie Brock sighed, and move over towards his window of his cheap yet crappy apartment. Literally you could hear every footstep that was heard throughout the entire floor he was on. Of course he was on second floor. “Fantastic…” He groaned out, holding a beer in his hand and taking a sip as he looks out through the window to the city lights of San Francisco. What happened, was a set up. The man named Carlton Drake, shutting down his ENTIRE career, with just a simple interview. Eddie Brock is a reporter, yes? His job is to report a daily world breaking news around the world. Yet what he found, was something unexplained. 

_ "Look at the world. What do  _ [ _ you _ ](http://sonysuniverseofmarvelcharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Isaac) _ see? War, poverty, a  _ [ _ planet _ ](http://sonysuniverseofmarvelcharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Earth) _ on the brink of collapse. I would argue that God has abandoned us." _

―Carlton Drake


	2. A not so called "Good Morning."

Waking up in the morning from the rage metal music coming from across the hall from his apartment was so not a great start. “Damn that music…” Eddie muttered under his breath, getting up with a groan of a hangover from last night. Maybe having those beers wasn’t such a good thing after all. But who cares, he’s on his own now. That’s all that matters. Throughout the night, his neighbor from down the hall kept him up last night. “I swear, when I get my hands on that guy, I’ll shove that damn guitar right up his a-”

The phone begins to buzz from his dresser, and he stops to turn over towards the sound and give a deep sigh, without even realizing the caller I.D. “Hello?” Eddie muttered, running a hand over his face as he gives out a sleepy yawn. “ _ Eddie _ .” A woman’s reply was heard on the other end of the call, and he already knew, the sound of that voice. His heart, began to ache in pain. “Oh h-hey Annie! How are you? How have you been?” “ _ Eddie…” _ , her voice was stern. “ _ Enough.  _ I just called you to let you know that I dropped off the last box of your belongings in the front of your door. There’s also all your computer stuff and cords, and I even managed to find that helmet to your bike. There’s an envelope with the savings I put in, hopefully it’ll be enough for you.”

A white pain, a feeling being shot in the heart, passes through within his body, causing him to tense. He gives a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, grumbling out. “Thank you, Annie, that's really thoughtful for you to do that.” He then moves over towards the edge of the bed, taking a seat with only a t-shirt and boxers, blinking. Then comes out a softer tone. “Annie, can you just give me a chance to explain?” “Eddie…” A drawn out sigh escapes her. “We’ve already been through this before. You got me fired, I lost my job and have to start  _ all over again. _ Did you even think of the aftermath from your  _ shitty _ interview you had? No. You only did this for yourself.  _ Not the Eddie Brock show, and clearly not for me.” _ Through the other line, Annie closes her eyes shut, for the painful truth coming out. “I’m sorry Eddie, but this needs to be put behind us. We need to move on, I’m ready to move on.” Eddie clenches his teeth, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. He draws in a breath, running his fingers through his hair. “Okay...if that’s your decision, then I will respect it. “Eddie, I gotta go, I have a meeting today with my director. If you need anything, just send me a text.”  _ Annie wait-”  _ “Bye, Eddie.”

And just like that, the line cuts, and he hangs up. Leaning on his knees with his elbows, he looks down, and closes his eyes. The choices he made, felt like he was stopping a criminal. He felt good, but he also felt that his decisions had gone down poorly. If he could just take it all back, to that night when he and Annie were together, if he had hadn’t gone on her computer. ‘ _ If I could just go back in time and fix my mistakes, I wouldn’t even be here’  _ Getting up with a haste, he sets out to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. Finished, he moves to get dressed, grab his phone and with little cash he has, begins to take his belongings and sets that along the sofa, then turning his back to lead out his apartment. Deciding it’s best to forget the past, and move on.

“ **How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard”**

_ Carol Sobieski and Thomas Meehan _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eddie...  
>  :(


	3. The devil speaks my name

**_S E C T I O N  1 2 4 , P R O C E E D  T O T E S T NO. 3 , P O D. 4 ,  S Y M B I O T E_ **

  
  


With an electric jolt of life, the pod slides open with an abnormal hiss, thus letting out the gooey substance which would one of the symbiotes. Curiously it begins to roam around the room, which appears to be one of the lab studies from the life foundation. It knows why it’s here, but the problem is, is that they’re keeping it captive. Well secured in these rooms, that if so, if it does tend to escape, they sound off the alarm. And they tend to  _ hurt it. _

_ No. Him. _

 

_ “Fascinating…” _

 

_ It jumps the the sound of a voice, and draws it’s attention closely towards the glass that's keeping him locked in here. _

 

Carlton Drake, astounded by the awake of this creature from it’s long journey, reaches up to place his palm against the glass. He sees the symbiote take a reaction, thus also climbing up to move around against the glass frantically from the warmth throughout the other side. Drake  _ smiles _ at the scene, which brings out the biggest  _ mistake _ any man could possibly imagine.

 

The symbiote begins to thrash erratically against the glass, pounding widely in any chance to try and get out. It slithers back onto the cold tiles and frantically moves in any way it can, tendrils reaching out angrily to begin throwing tantrums, taking the pod where they kept it  _ for so long, locked inside. _ It curls tighter and tighter, the mass of the symbiote bumbling visibly in anger, begins to smash the pod in pieces.

 

**_L E T  M E O U T !_ **

 

Drake clenches his teeth, stepping over to the side to punch in the key pad code connected to the lab from inside, which triggers an alarm from inside, lights flashing red in warning. As a punishment, one must learn from it’s  _ mistakes… _

 

The room blairs with a loud frequency sound, higher than any other form than any human could withstand. It screeches in pain and begins to shake violently, uncontrollably. It’s body becoming a lump of goo, writhing and shaking in pain.  _ Anything for the loud sounds to stop…. _

 

And then, silence. The air falls silent. The sounds…

 

And the man behind the glass, begins  _ to smile. _

 

“Begin to test number 4…”

And the symbiote, shivers in  **_fear._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	4. Mysterious sunshine

“Hello Eddie.” Maria beamed up, looking over her shoulder towards the man that brightens up her day. “How are you today? You doing good?”

 

Eddie smiles softly. How could someone be so bright, worrying for others when their very own being is at risk? “Oh you know me, Maria. Same old same old.” He shifts over to the end of the sidewalk to grab newspaper articles from the holder. The air is cold as his fingers bare into the chilly wind. “How ya doin love? You doin okay?”  

 

Maria smiles, eyes full of comfort and warmth, looking down as she plays with her fingers. “I’m doing okay. It’s chilly today though. Hey! Tell you what,  how about I give you another paper for a song? How about that?” 

 

Eddie chuckles, shuffling nervously from side to side in his stance, leaning against the wall as he folds his arms. “A song huh? And yeah, it’s cold. Here, I have ten dollars with me, how about I step in the dollar store real quick to get you something warm to wear, how's that?” He smiles, tilting his head to the side, knowing she  _ doesn’t  _ like to be the one that needs something.

 

“Oh Eddie…” Maria remarks softly, looking up inside his eyes with a sad smile. “You don’t have to do that for me…” Ah! Ah! Ah! It’s all on me, sweet.” He smiles, gosh, that darn  _ smile _ . She never gets away with  _ that  _ face. Eddie, chuckles, nodding his head in knowing her defeat. “Be right back love, sit tight.” He shifts quickly inside the doors, streaming through the aisles to find a section of something,  _ anything  _ that be of use of something warm. Luckily, there was. He stops in a small section in the back of the shop, a small lay out of hats, mittens, and scarfs. Luckily the prices were very cheap. But, there wasn’t any blankets.

 

_ Whatever. _

 

He makes a decision to buy a pair of matching gloves of the color red, warm and soft to the touch, a winters hat, and two pairs of scarfs. Moving to check out, which came to total of $6.56 with also a bottle of water.  _ ‘Something nice for her…’  _ Eddie muses softly to himself. He thanks the cashier with a nodding smile, bagging them up in a plastic bag and returns outside to find Maria.

 

Except, she  _ wasn’t there… _

 

Her belongings were still present against the store on the sidewalk, but her presences has disappeared.

 

_ Where the hell was she? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	5. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria meets Venom :3

“What is this place? Where are you taking me?”

 

Struggling by the men that dragged her through each of the lab studies, made Maria’s heart  _ race. _ The scary part is, Maria can’t  _ see. _ Panic begins to swallow up her lungs, causing her to hyperventilate, thus making it difficult for the security guards to handle her.

 

_ “Move it, we ain’t got all day.”  _ One of the them grumbled out.

 

It was dark, but Maria could hear small, quiet conversations, followed by the hiss of a door opening. Shaking now, the guards lead her inside of a room and move her to sit down on one of the labs chairs. Each side having wrist straps to keep the victim  _ right where they want them. _ Maria squirms as she realizes what’s happening.

 

“W’-Who are you…?”

 

The room falls  _ silent,  _ and soon all darkness was taken away and was replaced by a bright shining test lap, bright in her face that she literally had to look away, and cover herself with a groan.

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but please turn that light off, it hurts my eyes.”

 

“ _ Why of course,”  _ came a soft reply. “My apologies.”

 

_ Drake now stood before Maria, eyes glimmering in hope, that this subject would achieve perfect symbiosis.  _

 

“There’s no need to be frightened, Maria. You’re in a good place. A place where you could change  _ the world. _ ”

 

Maria, finally able to see what’s in front of her, blinks up at the mad man they call himself a hero. “ _ Change  _ the world? What do you mean by that?”

 

Drake smiles, and begins to pace around the room, hands folded nicely in front of himself to present what he has to offer. “You see Maria, human kind is being brought down to extinction. The world is on the brink on collapse. Humans, are  _ suffering _ throughout the world. Illnesses and diseases are continuing to spread throughout the  _ nation _ .” Drake pauses, taking a breath in and out, and continues to pace, now circling where Maria sits.

 

“I requested your presence, because you are our best hope, to bring peace, and good nature throughout the world. You, Maria,  _ are our best choice…” _

 

He stops, then smiles, moving to stand before Maria, who blinks up at him, heart pounding within her chest, bones beginning to shake in fear…

“W-What, who are you…?” She whispers out.

 

Drake smiles, and with the nod of his head in another direction rather than hers, two lab scientists dressed with lab coats, one of them a young woman, wearing  _ glasses  _ begins to wheel inside what looks to be, some sort of pod, with something  _ in it… _

 

“What is that? W-What is in that inside…?”

 

The scientists, along with Drake begin to slowly step out of the room, Drake’s eyes completely drawn to the poor woman inside who is now on her feet, banging against now the closed glass door. 

 

_ “Where are you going?!?! Let me outta here, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” _

 

Drake  _ smiles,  _ and gives a nod, motioning for something, then in a blink of an eye, the pod begins to open…

 

_ “Let me OUT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!” _

 

The woman with the glasses, looks away from the scene, blinking in shame from the moment they brought her in this  _ hell hole… _

 

_ “Oh god...what is that-” _

 

Something black, slimy, oozes onto her leg, firmly wrapping itself around her leg as it begins to travel up her waist.

 

_ Warmth… _

 

Soon enough, the symbiote reaches out curiously to tap against her lips, which causes Maria to  _ panic and squeeze her eyes shut in complete fear, motionless. Not  _ **_daring_ ** _ to move a single inch. _

 

And the next thing, it’s gone. Completely vanished from sight. Panting, looking around the room, looking for any signs of the black mass to appear.

 

**_MARIA_ **

 

_ What the hell… _

 

_ “W-Who said that…?” _

 

Maria stumbles over to the pod, looking to hopefully stare at her reflection, hoping she wasn’t  _ crazy. _

 

_ Except, it wasn’t her reflection staring back at her… _

 

A pair of white, oval eyes, stared back at her, rows and rows of teeth displayed the creatures mouth. Maria  _ gasped,  _ reaching up to touch her face, and blinks as the creature does the same.

 

_ “This is, incredible…”  _ Drake’s heard throughout the other side of the glass screen.

 

“W-What are you…?”

 

**_“I am Venom. You, are stuck here with me. For now.”_ **

 

_ “For now, what do you mean “For now?” “ _

 

**_“Quiet.”_ ** Venom hisses out.  **_“They are watching us.”_ **

 

Maria whispers out, beginning to pace. “ _ Those people? Who are they?” _

 

**_“Bad people. Hurt us, they will study us.”_ **

 

_ “They’re gonna study us? Me?”  _ Her breath hitches…

 

**_“Our only chance is to survive. Tried to escape once, but was hurt by the man known as Carlton Drake.”_ **

 

_ “That guy- he hurt you?” _

 

Venom grumbles within Maria, feeling of  _ hurt… _

 

**_“Yes…”_ **

 

Maria blinks in shock, reaches up to place her hands on her chest, silent as she only speaks within, not wanting the others to hear.

 

_ ‘I won't let them hurt you. We’ll get through this. We’re gonna get outta here.’ _

 

**_“How are you certain. Do you have a plan?”_ **

 

_ ‘No, I don’t, sadly. But we can think of something. I’m sure of it.’ _

 

Venom, shrills with hope at the thought of escape. He recoils at the memory of being captured. A rocket coming forth in their world, suddenly captured, and being  _ brought here. Tortured,  _ after failed attempts with other hosts, this one, Maria, is different.

 

**‘She’s sick. But she will be enough to suffice’**

 

**For now.**


	6. Seeking aid

“You know, I  _ used _ to be a reporter.  I was… I was pretty  _ successful _ , as well, you know?”

 

Eddie sighs, skimming through aisles of canned foods in the cheap store, Mrs. Chen’s store, actually. “ _ My job,  _ it required you to...You know, to  _ follow _ people, that did not want to be  _ followed,” _ He shifts to the side, “and hide in plain sight.” He glances over, few people staring at him with weird eyes. He shrugs and continues to talk aloud. “You have to know how to disappear. I was pretty good, but, you know,  _ you…”  _

 

He peeks out, a young woman glances nervously to meet his gaze, shifting from over to the side to appear before him.

 

_ “Whoever you are, you suck.”  _ He scoffs out.

 

“Mr. Brock, my name is Dr. Dora Skirth. I um, I work for the Life Foundation, and-” 

“ _ You do?”  _ Eddie’s eyes brighten up at hearing  _ the name,  _ that brought down everything in his life. “Yes, I work for Carlton Drake-” “ _ Wow, good for you, we’re done now, thank you.” _

 

And suddenly he shifts away from the woman, quickly heading to pay for his short applies of groceries, and slips them inside the plastic bag, and heading out the door, with Dr. Skirth quickly following in a rush, trying not to make a  _ scene. _

 

“Mr. Brock! This is very  _ important, please listen. Drake is using people for his experiments we’ve been using to study-”  _ “Oh  **_really,_ ** _ that’s nice,”  _ Eddie remarks sarcastically, beaming out with another scoff. 

 

_ “He’s using poor people as guinea pigs for his own pleasure. Mr. Brock,  _ “she says with a firm voice, taking a breath in for air. She grabs his arm firmly, which draws Eddie’s attention, stopping their movements. “ **_They are all, dying. They are dying…”_ **

 

Eddie’s eyes brighten up, then gritting his teeth as he thinks over the situation with thought. He  _ sighs _ , and quickly glancing around and pulls her off to the side of the store.  _ “Why should I help you?”  _ He narrows his eyes, a fierce look in his eyes. 

 

_ “Because Drake is a mad man-, he’s using people for his experiments, killing off random people, it’s genocide! He threatens anyone who tries to stop him, and if any word gets out outside the Life Foundation, we’re dead.”  _

 

_ “Well you should’ve known that before you agreed to work with him, huh? He ruined my life! He destroyed everything,”  _ he hisses out. “My  _ career, my relationship, my home, everything!”  _ Eddie breathes out, voice deadly, yet quiet. “ _ Getting involved with shit like this, will ruin your life. He ruined mine!”  _ He laughs out. 

 

_ “He threatened my life, Eddie. My kids, I have children, and he’s threatening me and my family. I can’t go to anyone! I need your help, Mr. Brock. Please…” _

 

Eddie stops, glancing at the look in her eyes, pleading,  _ begging for help.  _ He clenches his teeth, then blinks, looking around, before leaning closer. Voice quiet, but the determination in his voice was pure. 

 

**_“Take me there…”_ **


	7. Pursuit & Escape

“Are you  _ sure  _ this is gonna work?”

 

_ “Just stay down and shut up, please.” _

 

  1. **_5, win - 909 RPM_**



 

Pulling up slowly, yet holding up her security tag, the guards inside the security check in box grant Dr. Dora Skirth access into the life foundation. Breathing in and out of relief, she pulls up pass the security bar and proceeds to park inside the garage down below.

 

“So what’s the story here?” Eddie asked, slamming the door shut and following, keeping his voice down.

 

“Overpopulation and climate change, are the  _ two things _ that Drake  _ cannot  _ control,” “Yeah, got it.” Eddie remarked, the two rushing inside the back doors and proceed forward into the faculty.

 

“Drake is using his personal rockets to scout real estate-” “Dr. Skirth, what an interesting story, but could we just skip to the part where he’s killing people?” Dora rolls her eyes. ‘ _ I’m getting there.’  _ She pulls Eddie inside the elevator, presses the button to their destination, and they take up into the air.

 

“Drake sent a ship on a recon mission, yet on the way back, they found a  _ comet. _ ” 

 

_ “A comet?” _

“Yes. Onboard, the computers indicated the presence of life,  _ millions of organisms-” _

 

_ “Wait, wait wait, hold on,  _ when you say  _ “millions of organisms,” what do you mean?”  _

_ -”We brought back some specimens.”  _ Dr. Skirth confirmed, sadly.

 

“You’re talking about,  _ aliens?”  _ Eddie chuckled, grinning. “ _ Aliens? Like E.T. phone home.” _

 

The door opens.

 

_ A nod, and a firm answer is all needed to conclude what’s happening. _

 

_ “Yes. But we don’t call them that.” _

 

Leading the way through the halls of glassware, desperately keeping quiet to warn off any attention of security guards, Dr. Skirth explains the true meaning of Drake’s studies, Eddie’s eyes open wide, this, secret, finally being in the hands of a man of  _ global news. _

 

“Drake is trying to put human beings and aliens together, so they can live in  _ space?” _

 

“Well, preferably, we call them  _ hosts _ .”

 

“That’s, that’s  _ crazy, isn’t it? That’s completely insane!” _

 

“Another reason, there’s no protocol for this. Drake is just feeding people in. If the match isn’t  _ exact-” _

 

**_Elevators Patrol Check_ **

 

_ “Shit.”   _ Dora hissed quietly, scanning her I.D. card on the padlock and urshing Eddie inside.

 

_ “Just go inside, please. Don’t touch anything, go, go, go, I’ll take care of him.” _

 

The door hisses closed, amd Eddie is left with nothing but silence, and blue glowing light. Eddie slowly walks down each of the lab, glass screens for him to be able to actually see the patients. They’re sleeping, it seems. Eddie breathes out, emotions, the feelings, this sadness, sorrow.  _ A feeling of walking through water. _

 

**_Someone is coming._ **

 

_ “W-Who?”  _ Maria whispers out, weakly.

 

Eddie begins to snap pictures,  _ evidence,  _ of this  _ horrible  _ crime. Blood scattered here, a corpse of a young man there. He takes another snap of the scene before he turns, unknowing that his actions awakens a great  _ sentient being. _

 

**_A way OUT!_ **

 

_ “EDDIE! “ Maria yells out, pounding widely against the glass. _

 

“Maria? Shit!-”

 

“IT’S ME! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! OUT!”

 

“I-I don’t know  _ how-”  _ Eddie types on numbers on the keypad, causing an alarm to sound off with a high frequency sound.

 

_ Now  _ Eddie begins to panic, taking action as he quickly turns to grab the fire extinguisher, slamming against the glass as powerful screams are heard throughout the other side.

 

_ “HOLD ON MARIA! I’M GETTING YOU OUTTA HERE!” _

 

And  _ finally, the glass shatters. _

 

_ And Maria, lunges in Eddie’s direction, pouncing and taking him down. _

 

_ “MARIA-MARIA! STOP! IT’S ME-” _

 

Eddie’s airway is stopped, and he grasps Maria’s hands at the power he feels against them.

 

_ Eddie is choking, he is strangled, gasping and coughing in any chance for air. _

 

**_MINE._ **

 

Black, freezing mass begins to roam his skin, latching onto his throat and seeping in.

 

Eddie gasps, breathing again, but looks over to see Maria’s limping form.

 

_ “Maria?! Maria! Oh, shit.” _

 

And Eddie takes off, fleeing from the scene.


	8. Chasing the target

Eddie flung from the lab, slamming the door and taking off down the halls. The sound of the alarm continued to ring throughout the factory. He takes a sharp turn to the right down the halls and halts when three guards have him on target with pistols. Eddie slowly begins to back away, then gives a sharp hiss as gunshots are beginning to take fire.  _ ‘Shit, shit shit!’,  _ he cursed out. Soon enough, he eventually makes outside in the chilly air, taking off harder and running faster as his legs can carry.

Eddie begins to panic in somehow his legs are not in control. It’s as if someone or  _ something _ is taking over. A large security fence is in view and Eddie’s legs take high into the air, and suddenly he’s on the ground, yet over the fence on the other side. “ _ Shit”.  _ He gets back on his feet as security dogs are heard, followed by mini four wheelers behind him. Running through the woods which let outside the Life Foundation, Eddie continues to out run the guards, hearing shouts and yells that ring throughout his ears. Eddie gives a yelp as he seemingly runs into a giant tree log caught in the middle between two other trees. “H-Holy shit….how the hell…”

**_GET UP._ **

And soon enough, Eddie is lifted off from the ground and back on his feet, looking over his shoulder as the guards are beginning to catch up on him. He runs faster, gunfire being shot in his direction and stops as he realizes a dead end. If he turns back now, he’s surrounded. He thinks of a way, a plan, but another voice fills his mind, leading him over towards a very large tree.

 

**_Climb up._ **

 

He blinks up the massive trunk, then back to the guards not too far from where Eddie stands, dogs tracking his scent. ‘ _ To hell with it.’ _ And so, Eddie begins to climb the tree, higher and higher until he’s at the very top. His heart begins to pound within his chest, now realizing his mistake.  _ ‘Fuck, I’m not very good with heights.’  _ “Where is he? Where did he go?” Eddie looks down below, the guards in search to find him. Eddie breathes out a sigh of relief, but jumps as the tree he’s desperately holds snaps a little, only to have him hold tighter and  _ pray  _ that the guards will leave soon.

  
  


After what seems like hours, Eddie somehow is back into his apartment. He shivers and sweats like crazy when the temperature outside is below freezing. Pulling out his phone and dialing the number, Eddie presses it up against his ear and he locks the door. “Doctor Skirth, I just got back. Are you alright? I haven’t heard from you a while um,” Eddie moves over to the kitchen, so  _ incredibly thirsty. And HU _ **_NG_ ** _ R _ **_Y._ ** _ “I got a guy, I’m gonna call him, call him to see what the hell’s going on,”  _ He pours in a glass of water. “So just call me back, call me back, okay? Okay, bye.” Hanging up, he quickly chugs down the cold water. His stomach tightens painfully for anything to get into his stomach. He takes a deep breath in, closing his eye, and bites his lower lip to move over to the freezer to pull out a bag of Tater Tots and chows them down his throat. A low pleased rumble is heard from within his chest, finishing off the last bite with a deep hum.

**_More…_ **

“Oh…” Eddie groans out, moving over to the trash can, digging up anything to please his slowly upsetting stomach. He pulls out drum sticks, still covered in meat, but the smell not so pleasant. He crunches them down, gnawing the bones down and growls, opal white vision taken over his, and he blinks. He stomach begin to lurch, and quickly he gets up on his feet to run down the hall into the bathroom, barely making it as he pukes all over the toilet and floor, groaning and wincing at the burning acid at the back of his throat. “Argh, what is  _ wrong with me?” _

Moving over to the sink, Eddie brushes his teeth. He gives a grimace at the awful raw taste in his mouth, making sure to scrape and brush over tooth in his mouth, as well as his tongue. He spits, and looks up into the mirror, giving a deep exhale at the reflection staring back. His hair’s a mess, his eyes have bags beneath them, and he looks complete shit. He notices something flicker in his eyes, leaning closer to get a better look.

**_“EDDIE”_ **

White oval eyes take over his, followed by giant enormous teeth. Eddie shrieks out with a loud girlish scream, and is thrown back across the bathroom to hit the shower curtains. His back hits the tile walls, and gives a low groan as he falls unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD


	9. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everybody. These passing few weeks have really been tight, and I've been really busy with what's been going on in my life. But have no fear! 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)there will be another chapter coming up real soon, so I'm just gonna take a little break, and focus with my storyline. Please have patience with me

I shall return! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
